


Fear

by fireandash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: I'm Sorry, My First AO3 Post, Short Story, Writing, poem??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandash/pseuds/fireandash
Summary: Two people, surrounded in fear. Would they be able to see each other through their fear?





	Fear

She never feared the shadows, but the things in the shadows.  
He never feared people, but the things in people.  
They both feared the things inside, the truth.  
They both knew better of the lies and deceptions of the world.  
That everything wasn’t alright.  
Their fears brought them together and kept them apart.  
They feared that once they met, their fears would be shown, that they would fear each other.  
They feared being rejected once they showed emotion, they feared being deceived.  
Above all, they feared, love.


End file.
